


Sleep well little boy

by transnygma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (mention of Oswald Cobblepot), Fluff, I headcanon Edward as trans, Other, s4e15 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnygma/pseuds/transnygma
Summary: S4E15 SPOILERS !The Riddler needs to get Oswald's Cobblepot confidence, and what's better than protecting hi̶̶s̶̶ ̶̶s̶̶o̶n̶ Martin





	Sleep well little boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just soft fluff after a tweet I saw on Twitter  
> (Sorry for any grammatical mistake I could do)

It was around midnight, another day passed for Martin who still was stuck into this terrible place, some kind of house isolated from Gotham, but he had no idea where he was to be honest. He just knew he had to be in his bed at 9 and waking up at 7 to get a "class" with one of Sofia's monkeys (they were looking like monkeys.) But he probably would have killed to get out even only for a second, he was missing the wind and even Gotham's cold, even if it was freezing him like a popsicle. 

It was around midnight. Sleep wasn't coming for the little one even after the five Detective Comics he read at the only light of the stars, and it was not a lot of light. He was throwing ball against the wall in front of him and catching it back before throwing it again, waiting for something to happend or the sleep to come, both were appreciated. And something happened, his tennis ball got stuck under his bed and he had to go get it, but there was a little inconvenient, the monster under the bed.  
There probably wasn't a real monster under his bed, but Martin was convinced he heard a noise here one night and since then, he never let his feet out of his blanket, too scared the monster could catch them and pull him there. But he **wasn't** a baby. He was an old and fearless kid. 

Martin took a deep breath, jumping out of his bed before his mind decide to imagine one again this monster with Santa Claus’ face. Santa Claus is scary, no one can say the contrary. And... Nothing. The bedroom was still quiet, his ankles were still free from any weird monster hand, and he was still in one piece. Good. But he had to do it fast, maybe the monster was just asleep and he woke him up. The little one take a quick look under the bed, squinting to find his ball, but it totally disappeared, or maybe it was only the darkness of the room who was making his task harder. He let his shaking hand look for it, touching the ground from left to right until he finally felt it. It's crazy how a tennis ball is scary when you try to tell yourself there's no monster under the bed, it was like... Hairs. 

He grabbed him and took it off the darkness to give it a look, but in the middle of his observations, his window opened, as if by magic, and he jumped back in his bed as fast as he could, hidding under his covers in case it was someone coming to kill him, it already happened by the way, but this person never did it because he was asleep. Martin's breath was jerky but he was trying to muffle it with his hand. The seconds passed, and nothing happened, so the little one gave a little look out of his blanket, and he saw something who could be some kind of tall leprechaun, but he was playing with his notepad, and no one plays with his notepad, it's his only way to communicate since no one in Gotham speaks sign language. He threw his blanket away from him, throwing his ball at the same time on the man, who had a little jump when he felt it on his shoulder, he really hated kids. The tall man took his hand away from the notepad to put it on his mouth, trying not to express his pain too loud, letting Martin take it quickly before jumping on the floor to get the ball again, only by precaution, maybe the man would want to have revenge on this stupid kid. But he only looked at him, taking a deep breath before sighing, clearly annoyed that his plan was disturb, but he showed his empty hands to the little one, trying not to take a ball in the face again, he just had his new glasses. 

« Hi, you're not supposed to be up this late. »

But Martin kept his notepad against his chest and his ball ready to be thrown where it would be the most painful for the leprechaun, it would probably be better if he was leaving right now, but the man couldn't, his job wasn't over.

« You really want to play this game ? I'm smarter than- »

But before the man could finish his sentence, the green ball hit his chest once again, leaving him close from screaming on this REALLY ANNOYING BOY. But he could understand why Oswald was liking him, he wasn't talking that much. Good.

« What do you want ? I'm here to help you. You see my jacket, there's a gun in it, if I wanted I would have killed you while you were sleeping ! »

The man was still whispering, but his face was clearly expressing how much he wanted yell on this little boy. But Martin didn't move, trying to know if he could trust the leprechaun, and he finally did, taking a moment to ask him why he wanted his notepad, only with gestures. And the man sighed again.

« Just give it to me. You're going to understand later... Please ? »

His last word was clearly painful, so Martin just handed him his notepad, his ball ready to be thrown again if he decided to steal it from him, the leprechaun didn't seemed to be that good to take a hit without pain.  
It took twenty other seconds for the green man to end his work, before he give his notepad back to the little one, with a small smile.

« Are you okay ? Oswald told me to ask you this. »

And Martin let his ball fall on the floor, the green man knew Oswald, and he could inform him about where he was, so he took the first page of his notepad to write on his as fast as he could, but the man blocked his hand before he could even end his first word.

« I'll explain everything later, I don't have time to stay. You should go back to sleep now, it's really late. »

But seeing that Martin wasn't going back to bed, Edward decided to add something, with another sigh. 

« Oswald is... Fine. Let's say he's fine. You're going to see him when everything will be over. He can't come right now because you are under Sofia's guard. And he would probably get killed if he was coming at one meter of this place. Good ? Now you can go to sleep ? »

It wasn't good for Martin at all, he had a thousand other questions, but he decided to trust the Leprechaun, and went back to bed, leaving his notepad on the table next to him, it was the best thing to do. And after letting a little "finally" slip out of his mouth, the man took the way to the window, bending over to get in it. Why does everything had to be this tiny ? Was he the first person to pass through a window ? Probably not. But in the middle of his passage, he gave a look to Martin, whispering quickly :

« I'm The Riddler by the way. Sleep well little boy. »

And then he disappeared as quick as he appeared.


End file.
